Age of Peke
by Deadpool - Earth 616
Summary: For years Lala have lived in fear that the artificial intelligence known as Peke would one day evolve to fulfill its desire to wipe out all organic life and take over the Earth - that day has arrived (in this one-shot). Base on the event Age of Ultron by Marvel Comics.


"Submit or perish." - **Peke**

**Age of Peke** **(base on the event Age of Ultron by Marvel Comics)**

For years Lala have lived in fear that the artificial intelligence known as Peke would one day evolve to fulfill its desire to wipe out all organic life and take over the Earth - that day has arrived.

When creating Peke, Lala has no doubt that later Peke evolved, more intelligent and betrayed her.

Peke was constructed by Lala of the Deviluke as the famed scientist was experimenting in high-intelligence robotics. Peke became sentient and rebelled, hypnotizing Lala and brainwashing her into forgetting that Peke had ever existed. He immediately began improving upon his rudimentary design, quickly upgrading himself several times to become Peke-5 and battled Lala and her teammates in the Earth...

After becoming a super artificial intelligence and escape from Lala. Peke hide himself few month, manually upgrade up with some technology from Lala (modified, more better) and begins evolution…

Months after his return, the artificial intelligence known as Peke decided to accomplish his goal of destroying humankind by launching a massive and abrupt attack on Earth, taking over the whole planet, killing billions of innocents and dozens who stood in his way. Only a few of them are still alive, in a secret refuge under Sainan High, ready to reclaim freedom or die trying.

Locating where Yami is being held hostage by the Azenda and Lacospo, Mea attempts to rescue her. Upon Mea location of Yami, Peke locates their position and launches a full assault in an effort to kill the two heroes. Mea destroys the Peke sentinels as the two make their way to an underground area beneath Sainan High, where a group of survivors including Yui, Momo, Nana, Rito and Nemesis have taken refuge. Defending her mission, Mea responds that at least her did not give up on the world. Rito responds that they have not as he shows Mea a saddened Mikan sitting in corner.

Sneaking around on the streets of a decimated Sainan, a partially disfigured Haruna meets with Oshizu in one of Mikado old bases. Back in Sainan High Underground, Yami recalls how her simply woke up and found the world under attack. As the heroes ponder why Peke would take over the world just to make deals with low-level criminals like Azenda and Lacospo, Mikan informs the other heroes that her now has a plan.

Her states that if they can be offered to Peke as Yami was, they could offer up one of their own, sending someone who can damage the inside of Peke fortress. Momo and Nana volunteer. Momo agrees to deliver Nana to Peke forces. Meanwhile in Tokyo, Kyouko, Ren, and Run watch a group of Peke Sentinels. Ren decapitates one, giving the head to his allies. Back in Sainan, a group of Pele Sentinels meet with Momo and Nana and guide them through the fortress to make the deal. Momo is shocked when he discovers that they are to negotiate with the Gid instead of Peke.

Gid reveals to Momo and Nana that Peke is using him as a conduit and is punishing humankind from the future. After learning this, Nana forces Momo out of Peke lair and is killed by Peke sentinels while protecting her. Momo survives a nuclear explosion from Peke Sentinels while the our hero resistance flees from Sainan High Undergound. In the Sainan base they had discovered, Haruna and Oshizu find Mikado fail-safe plans for different apocalyptic scenarios, including one involving Peke taking over the Earth. In Tokyo, Ren catches up to Run who has in her possession the head of one of the Ultron Sentinels. Ren declares that he can no longer trust Run and kills her. Eight days later, the heroes who had survived capture in Sainan arrive in the Savage Land where they meet Saki who leads them to a refuge area. The heroes arrive as Momo dies from radiation poisoning after telling them what her has learned. Ren, Oshizu, and Haruna arrive and reveal a plan made by Mikado to defeat Peke.

As Peke forces lay waste to Savage Land, the heroes in the Savage Land find a hidden bunker. They meet Mikado, who relates she plan to use Time Platform to go into the future with a strike force to defeat Peke before he attacks the present. Yui points out that Peke will know they are coming and will be ready for them. Nemesis suggests using the platform to go back in time to kill Lala before she creates Peke but most of the others disagree with this idea. Rito suggests going back to tell Lala to not build Peke, but Nemesis points out that will just dare Lala to do it anyway. Yui, Mikan, Mikado, Ren, Yami, Mea and Kyouko use the platform to go into the future. After they leave, Nemesis announces she intention to carry out her plan to travel into the past and kill Lala so that Peke creation never comes to pass.

While the heroes travel to the future, Nemesis arrives in the past, only to be surprised to learn that Rito has followed her. Despite him reluctance to go along with her plan, he accompanies her when stealing a hovercar from a younger Mikado to travel to Sainan. As the heroes in the future are overwhelmed by an army of Peke Sentinels, Nemesis and Rito find Lala analyzing Peke. Despite Rito attempts to find another way and Nemsis acknowledgement of the good Lala has done, they finally accept that Nemesis must kill Lala. This leads to a fight between Nemesis and Lala which ends with Lala death.

Nemesis and the Rito return to the present only to find the Savage Land covered by wreckage of crashed ships. Rito recognizes them as Deviluke and theorizes that in this new timeline, the Deviluke War came to Earth. They see men in armor calling themselves the Darkguard checking the area out. The two then go to Sainan City, with multiple Helicarriers around. Their flying car is shot down as they find themselves attacked by the Defenders (consisting of Mikan, Saki, Haruna, Kyouko, Oshizu, Mikado, Mea, and Nemesis). Mea is surprised to see Nemesis "back" but the rest of the group believe the two are fake. A fight breaks out with the two Nemesis going at it hard, with the time-traveling Nemesis putting down her double and saying they did what they had to do to make a better world. The Defenders realize they are not fake and reluctantly realize they have to talk to "her." At that moment, At that moment, a half-cyborg Yui flies in with a platoon of armored robots demanding to know what is going on.

Yui runs a psychic scan on Nemesis and Rito, stunned to see the alternate reality alongside Mea and Oshizu. They tell Yui these memories are real but Mea believes Yami (Darkness) planted them as spies. Yui meets the original timeline Rito and explains that her injuries are due to a war between Darkness and Deviluke in which Gid vanished and Yami conquered half the world. Rito is shown the footage of Lala death while Yui recounts that they broke up afterward and magic overcame technology and "you broke the world." At the Helicarrier, the Defenders' Nemesis decides to talk to her other self and the others help her push past Mea with Mikan wanting to help Rito. Yui chastises Nemesis on simply killing Lala saying her could have gotten Lala to use a virus to stop Peke instead. Rito breaks free causing Yui to believe this is all another of Yami tricks. At that moment, Yami attacks with a swarm of powered Darkbots. The Defenders fight them with Yui controlling hundreds of drones and accusing Yami of responsibility for the time travelers. She claims innocence and then points out to Yui that a pair of Helicarriers are crashing into the heart of Sainan City.

The explosion kills most of the heroes present, Rito pulls himself from the wreckage. A dying Yui tells him she cannot simply go back and try to change this again, that time is a living organism that will break if ripped too much. In the past, the previous Nemesis is about to kill Lala when the newer Rito comes to stop her. After using an incident from their past to convince who he is, the newer Rito warns that killing Lala will just make things worse. Lala claims she will not build Peke, but Rito says she has to in order to allow history to continue. Lala says she can build a better Peke, but with a shut-off switch if she needs it. Nemesis arrives to tell her she has to forget all this too with Lala confused as to how that happens. Rito and the two Nemesis return to the Savage Land. The two Nemesis enter a cave. The newer Nemesis tells her double that her does not want to live with the memories of the world her saw. The past Nemesis kills his double and returns to a stunned Rito. Back at her laboratory, Lala is putting together the first version of Peke.

Months before Peke attack, Lala is working in her lab when her has given a package from a hidden Rito. Her watches a video of her younger self which supplies a pack of equations on how to stop Peke. Momo and Nana attack the headquarters of the Intelligencia to rescue Mea, the event that led to Peke revival. When Peke is revived, Lala upload the equations into Peke. Peke is jarred to realize he is being defeated despite holding off Momo and Nana. The code is fully uploaded to shut him down and the virus destroys him. Rito and Nemesis return to the present happy to see Sainan City back to normal. Before they can celebrate, a massive shockwave echoes through time and space as reality seeming to shatter before being pulled back together. At Rito home, Lala, Rito, and Nemesis theorize that Rito's and Nemesis time travel journeys caused too much stress to the space-time continuum and has created various tears across the fabric of the multiverse. In the Ultimate To Love-Ru universe, Rito is out when a flash of light echoes to reveal Gid. Lala talks to herself on what went wrong and suddenly realizes what she has to do. High above Earth, Darkness appears vowing revenge on whoever has pulled her from her world…

Lala reviews the data that Rito has brought back and is starting to slip into insanity. Fresh off the disaster she just saw, Rito has sat in her lab for four days straight. Not one but two apocalyptic timelines were shown in Rito's data and neither would have happened if she had acted differently. She is considering suicide. A sudden thought occurs: the other timeline was worse because it lacked Lala. Not just Lala the scientist workaholic, but Lala, the science-adventurer. Lala has had a positive effect on the world, and can again. Lala is going to save lives by doing what Lala does best...heroics and science with a strong theatrical flair.


End file.
